A Malfoy doesn't cry
by Cherry-Bay
Summary: **SLASH** chapter 14. draco goes to hogwarts. it snows. for once he is really happy. will be SLASH!!!!!!
1. Wonderful news

I'm terribly sorry for your troubles. I had to repost this beacuse I changed a few things. Nothing major in this chapter but I changed the second chapter compleatly.  
  
This is going to be SLASH, eventually when I get around to it... Everything but Blaise's characteristics belong to the goddess J.K. Rowling  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
The darkhaired boy stretched and nearly fell out of bed. Quickly grabbing his glasses from the crooked bedsidetable, he bounded out of bed and yanked the window open. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was going to back to Hogwarts today.  
  
After an excrutiating car ride, Harry got to Kings Cross Station. Waving a cheery goodbye to the Dursleys he stowed his stuff on a trolley and went towards Platforms 9 and 10. Finally there, he ran into Hermione.  
  
A big smile plasterd on his face, he hugged his friend and they rushed through the barrier together. Safe on the other side they started to exchange their summer's stories.  
  
Harry had spent the first 4 weeks with Sirius in Spain,where he had swum and hung out all day. The remainder of his vacation had been spent at the Dursleys. Hermione had devoted her summer to the studying of ancient egyptian magic.  
  
Both were happy to be returning to school. While the two had been talking they had gotten rid of their trunks and had settled into a compartment at the back of the train. Shortly after the train had started to move the door was forcefully opened, emitting Ron and Neville.  
  
"Harry 'n Hermione, how was your summer?" Ron grinned broadly and plopped down next to his ravenhaired friend. Neville quietly went over to Hermione and sat down on the bench beside her.  
  
"I spent 5 weeks in Egypt, learning about the pharaohs and their curses. It was simply amazing!" Hermione smiled like a cheshire cat.  
  
While they talked about their vacations, or rather listened to Ron babbling about his stay with Charlie in Romania, they ate candy and watched the countyside wize by.  
  
All of a sudden the four Gryffindors could here loud voices coming their direction. Half expecting Malfoy, they were thouroughly surprised when Dean and Seamus barged into the compartment.  
  
"Wassup? Man, have you heard the big news?" Seamus was pracktically bursting with exitement.  
  
"No, but I'm sure you would love to tell us." Harry smiled up at Seamus innocently. Ignoring him, the irish boy sat down.  
  
"So. Have you noticed anything strange? Anything missing?" Everyone except Dean was staring at Seamus.  
  
"What?" Ron looked at Seamus with a big questionmark appearing over his read hair.  
  
Suddenly Harry had a thought. "Malfoy's not there."  
  
"Exactly. He isn't coming back this year. He will be going to Durmstrang." With a triumphant smile, Seamus leaned back into the cushions.  
  
First no one spoke and then suddenly everyone was speculating loudly, yelling ideas and laughing happily. Harry leaned back. No Malfoy. Life would be total bliss. A smile broke on Harrys features and he joined the conversation with vigor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please read and review!!!!! 


	2. The art of being a Malfoy

Everything is J.K. Rowling's... This is gonna be SLASH!!! Don't like don't read  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"That, my son, is Durmstrang."  
  
Draco gazed up at the towering building. The facade was a dark slategrey and seemed to be crumbling at various places. Here and there tiny windows were lighted up, making the castle look like a grande monster with many hungry mouths. The castle had seven high towers of which one was damaged.  
  
"It looks... inviting?" Draco stated.  
  
Inwardly the 15-year old shuddered. He already couldn't stand Malfoy Manor during christmas vacation when the whole house was dark and dank, but this musty castle? Draco wasn't sure about this, not sure at all. The carridge crashed to a stop. The two Malfoys exited and porposefully strode up to the entrance.  
  
"Father? I can come home over the vacation, can't I?"  
  
Lucius gazed down at his son. "All in due time."  
  
Draco sighed. They had reached the Entrance Hall and sauntered inside. Appruptly the scared boy dissapeared and Draco's mask fell into place. Cool icy blue eyes surveilled the students that were gathered in the large hall and the customary "Draco Malfoy sneer" appeared on his face. All around the hall students turned to look at him and whispers cursed through the enormous room.  
  
"Look, it's Draco Malfoy..."  
  
"...the way his eyes..."  
  
"...very attractive for his age..."  
  
"Bloody hell..."  
  
Daco smirked and sent the students a dirty look, indicating that they were all far under his social ranking.  
  
Standing infront of the headmasters office Lucius looked at his son one more time. The boy was to small for his age and much too fearful. Lucius sighed and then knocked at the large wooden door.  
  
"Come."  
  
The door creaked open and the two Malfoys strode inside. Lucius quickly shook the headmaster's hand.  
  
"Marcus. What a pleasure."  
  
"Lucius, my old friend. It is an absolute pleasure for me that your son will finally be attending Durmstrang." Draco rolled his eyes. Slimy bootlicker. Draco glanced around the dimly lit office, not listening to his father conversing with the Headmaster.  
  
"Draco!" Turning back to his father Draco's eyes fell onto a cowering house-elf in the corner.  
  
"Yes, father?"  
  
"The headmaster was adressing you."  
  
"Sorry, sir."  
  
The head master raised an eyebrow. "As I was saying. You already have your books and timetable, don't you?" "Yes I do."  
  
"Well then off you go. ... Smeage would you plaese get Mr. Urban from the other room?" The house-elf nodded and practiaclly ran towards the door. After a few seconds he returned followed by a tall darkhaired boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Read and review. MERCI!!!!! 


	3. First tears

discalimer... everything but Daniel Urban is J.K. Rowlings... *sniff* okay. this is slowly getting somewhere... well it's still slash! so if you don' like don't read. others go ahead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The two boys walked through the seemingly endless corridors of Durmstrang. Both were silent, giving the other personal space when suddenly they came to a dead end. Draco raised his eyebrow quizically. "Lord of the Rings"  
  
The wall slidd to one side and exposed an elaboratly decorated common room. Draco staredand then turned the darkhaired boy. He was grinning smugly and motioned Draco to enter. The blond did exactly that and looked around. The walls were covered with darkred and silver drapeings. There were two different staircases and hung between them was ablack banner with a deep almost bloodred rose emblazoned on it. There were only three or four people present in the common room and they were all younger than Draco.  
  
"So, where do I sleep?"  
  
The darkhaired boy lead them up the stairs on the right side and walked to the very back of the corridor. There he opened an oak door and let Draco enter. Two fourposter beds were placed in the room, opposite eachother. One large window was across from the door. It had black curtains with a silver rose on them.  
  
"Does the rose mean something?"  
  
"It's our gild crest." This was the first time tat the boy spoke. He had a quiet voice with a light german accent.  
  
"Gild?"  
  
"Yes. We don not have houses. We are put into gilds."  
  
"Aha... What's your name?"  
  
"Daniel Urban."  
  
"Draco Malfoy." They shook hands and Daniel smiled.  
  
"I fell very honored to have you in my dorm." The boy blushed.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Uhm, are we the only 5th years?"  
  
"Yes. There are no others. We're the oldest. There are only some 4th years and people lower than that.  
  
The thing with the gilds is that we aren't really sorted. It's just that we are put into our gildes with the help of fortune telling device. You have to answer some questions and are then placed where ever you belong. The problem with that system is that we, I mean the students, have no idea why they are were they are. We only get to know at graduation."  
  
"Right. That sounds very strange. So how man people are in our house I mean gild?"  
  
"We are 19 peolpe. It's good cause we're a small crowd. So everyone knows everyone."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Daniel looked at Draco with intresst. The young Malfoy was attractive, to say the least. The blond hair fell into his face nearly covering his silvery eyes. But there was something disturbing about the teen. The blonds eyes were vacant.  
  
That night while Daniel was drifting off to sleep he heard the distinct noise of sobbing coming from Draco's bed. Quickly getting up he went over to the blonds bed. He was sitting with his arms around his legs, cowering in the middle of the bed. Daniel reached out and touched Draco's arm. This caused the blond to gaze at him with wild eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
A strangled whimper escaped the blonds lips and he tried to scramble out of Daniel's grasp. But the german boy wasn't easily put off. He had two younger brothers one of whom had been locked away in a closet for three days at age 5. Draco and his brother seemed very alike.  
  
He took the blond by his shoulders and pulled him into his arms. Draco was shaking uncontrollably and his sobbs were getting hysterical.  
  
"Shh. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
After some time the blond relaxed in Daniels embrace and the blond head fell onto his shoulder. Daniel gently stroked the boys back whispering calming nonsens.  
  
"Thank you." It was whispered but Daniel heard it none the less.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They fell asleep in each others embrace and sealed their friendship.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please read and review... smilez... 


	4. A big surprise

disclaimer: JK Rowling is god and owns everything, but daniel urban who is mine!!!! muhahahaha... (okay...) this will be SLASH!!!!! thanx to my reviewers. I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Term started much too soon. Draco had just started to adjust to his new environmet, getting new friends and trying to memorize the intricate corridorsystem of Durmstrnag.  
  
The blond had not had another crying attack and seemed composed. Innerly the 15 year old was trembling with fear and exhaustion. He left the castle every night, apparating to the Riddle Manor and assisting the Dark Lord in his newest plans of destruction. This left Draco without sleep, causing his already pale skin to develop an unhealthy shimmer. He rarely ate, due to time-lack and had grown visably thinner. The only person that noticed was Daniel.  
  
The quiet german boy was also the only person who Draco confined in. He had told him about his strenous summer, the nightly visits to Voldemort, who seemed to think that Draco was something special, and his bad realtionship with his family.  
  
The two 5th year's talked often and understood each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was 6:30. Draco rolled over in bed and hit the alarmclock, effectivly shutting it off. It was the first schoolday at Durmstrang and Draco sighed. Muttering a short "Morning, Dan..." he went into the bathroom and showered.  
  
Once he had finished he grabbed his bag and he and Daniel set off, down to their commonroom. "Morning Dan, Draco."  
  
A chipper second-year said as the 5th years sat down. The former sat down, leaned back and started eating. This was definatley one of the things that were much better at Durmstrang than at Hogwarts. The different gilds ate their breakfasts down in the commonroom. This created a family atmosphere that everyone enjoyed. After Dan had finished the two friends went to their fisrt class of the day, Double- Curses.  
  
They entered the dimly lit classroom and sat down in the second row. Draco turned to the blond girl next to him and introduced himself. She smiled at him.  
  
"My name is Draco." "I'm Ailis Brown. How do you like Durmstrang so far?" "It's okay."  
  
They continued this friendly chit-chat for some time until the door was suddenly thrown open and a man with wild black hair strode inside.  
  
"Good morning. My name is Sirius Black and I want to remind you that I am a convicted criminal. Don't talk and listen attentivly, if you know what's good for you."  
  
The whole class sat stunned. Then movment came to everyone and the class took out their books and quills, all in silence.  
  
"We are going to start the year with the Cruciatus. Mr. Urban, would you tell me what the Cruciatus does." "It, uhm, makes the victim feel intense pain, sir." "that's right. Anything else." Ailis raised her hand. "It's one of the unforgivable curses." "Correct."  
  
The class went on like this, Black fireing questions and the students answering them as fast as possible. After the doublehour had past, almost everyone in the class was a nervous wreck. Even Draco was feeling uncomfortable and wanted to leave as soon as possible. But as he just about to leave the class he heard Prof. Black' voice calling him back.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy. A word."  
  
The blond turned around and walked up to Sirius's desk. "Sir?"  
  
Sirius looked down at the boy. He looked extremely fragile and worn out. He couldn't imagine that Dumbledore had been correct. This little kid couldn't be Voldemorts hope. It just didn't work.  
  
"How are you?" "Sir?" "I asked you a simple question, answer." "I'm alright, sir." "Mmh... you look tired. Do you sleep enough?" "Yes..., sir. Of course." "If you say so. You may leave."  
  
Draco turned around, totally lost for words. Why was his teacher interssted in his wellbeing? What was going on? Did he suspect something? These thoughts followed him the rest of the day.  
  
After Draco had left Sirius took out a piece of parchment and started writing a letter.  
  
"Albus. I have established myself as a total weirdo. I have the feeling that everyone is scared to even look at me. I just talked to Malfoy's son. I can not imagine him being Voldemorts heir. He is too fragile. That is it for now, I hope you are well, Sirius."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review, PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	5. Late Nights

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all... almost. Dan is MINE!!!! Muhahahaha... okay. Uhm. This story is going to be **SLASH**. Don't like, don't read.  
  
*alle*- thank you for your reviews... :-)  
  
*lys*... ich weis. It'S not as good as usual, but i try...  
  
*chibisan*- thanks. Your review made me very happy  
  
*YG* and *lost souls andlost minds*- i will try to make the chapters longer. :-)  
  
*koneko tenshi* -smilez. Thanks loads.  
  
*Herstory*- thanks lee. Don't be depressed.  
  
*Heartofthedragon*- your review made me laugh. But your right. Stupid people at hogwarts...  
  
*shadowslight aka chibiasakuy* merci. Great author... me likes. ;-)  
  
*silver tears*- thanks  
  
*forfirith*- i updated... thanks.  
  
*Liana Greenleaf* and *louise g* and *darragh*- thanks for the reviews  
  
That was that... now on with the story...  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry yawned loudly. He was seriously bored. One of the problems of not having Malfoy around was that there was no one getting on his or his friends nerves. This automatically made for less heated discussions about the stupidity that was Draco Malfoy.  
  
The Gryffindor decided to go and write a letter to Sirius. His godfather had told him that he was teaching at Durmstrang this year and Harry was very interessted. Stretching he got up and trudged to his dorm. Grabbing a piece of parchment and his quill he sat down at his desk.  
  
"Dear Sirius, how are you? How is Durmstrang? I hope the people there aren't giving you a hard time. Is Malfoy really there? Well, to more interessting subjects. Quidditch has already started and it is really strange without Oliver (our teamcaptain. He graduated last year.) I have been nominated for the position of Captain but I think that Fred or George would be suited better. I really just need time to get my seeker abilities up to par. Snape is even nastier this year. I think the fact that Malfoy's gone ircs him. His favorite student gone and all. He totally takes out his anger on Neville and Ron. It's really bad. Well, that's the news from Hogwarts. Write back soon, Harry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirrius folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. He smiled as he thought about Harry's all to obvious interest in Draco Malfoy's activities. As he looked at his watch he noticed that it was almost dinner time. Getting up he quickly headed to the Dinner Hall.  
  
It was raining and Draco was thouroughly soaked. He and Dan had just returned from Quidditchpractice and were both tired and muddy. Draco enjoyed playing Quidditch at Durmstrang. It was much better here than at Hogwarts. He didn't have to live up to Harry Potter and play Seeker. He was now a Chaser and played in the bound "Rose-Midnight" team. As the various gilds weren't large enough, two always played together.  
  
"Drake, lets get something to eat first, okay?" Dan pulled Draco out of his museings.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two bid their fellow team-members good-bye and stalked through the Dinner Hall, leaving water dripping behind them. They sat down at their usual spots, Draco next to Ailis and Dan next to Tom, a blond boy from Florida. While everyone was talking and eating Draco observed the Hall. He loved the way that everyone could sit where they wanted. There were no special "gild- tables" and most people sat scattered with their friends and not their gilds. It was a nice environment.  
  
Across the hall Sirius was watching the blond. Draco was eating and listening to his friends but not joining in their conversation. His blond hair was wet and stuck to his pale face. The blond boy raised a hand to his mouth and coughed, his whole body shaking. His friends turned to him, concerned. Sirius watched closely.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." Draco coughed again, a hand pressed to his chest. "Perhapse you should go and change into something dry. If you're already sick..."  
  
"I'm okay, Dan." "If you say so."  
  
The german boy watched his friend with concern. The blond had thinned over the past weeks and his cough had gotten worse.  
  
"Don't look at me like that. I'm not dying." Draco mumbled. "Sorry."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rain had been coming down now for days on end. It was already a month into the schoolyear and everyone had basically settled in. Draco was sitting in the library working on a Potions essay when the lights suddenly went out. After some time in total darkness they flickered on again.  
  
As Draco looked around the library he saw that no one seemed to be concerned with this event. He himself didn't handle sudden darkness too well. He tried to shrugg it off and returned to his paper.  
  
"... the Polyjuice Potion is then compleated..."  
  
Draco put down his quill and yawned. Then he rubbed his eyes and glanced down at his watch. 1:43 in the morning. Draco stretched and gathered up his stuff. Putting it all into his bag he walked out of the library. This was another weird thing at Durmstrang. The students were allowed to stay up as long as they wished to, as long as they came to classes on time.  
  
Draco walked through the corridors, dragging his feet tiredly. As he rounded a corner he nearly screamed in shock. The corridor wasn't illuminated and he had run into a tall someone. He dropped his books and yelped.  
  
"Are you okay?" The voice belonged to Sirius Black.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to run into you."  
  
Sirius looked at the boy and took in his shocked eyes.  
  
"It's okay. But I repeat my question. Are you alright?" "Yeah, sure." Why was his teacher uttering concern for him? Draco knelt down and picked up his books. Sirius bent down to help him. This surprised the blond even more.  
  
"... Thanks..."  
  
Sirius handed the boy his books and was amazed at the look in the blue eyes. It seemed as if the boy was not used to being helped. This made the former prisoner wonder.  
  
"You are welcome. You should better get off to bed now. It is late." "Yes, sir." The fragile boy bowed his head and went his way.  
  
Sirius stared after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please read and review. Merci! 


	6. Snape's malice

disclaimer: everything belongs to J.K.Rowling. thanks to all reviewers. THIS WILL BE SLASH!!! don't like don't read.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor." "What?!" "20." "But..." "30." "I..." "40."  
  
Ron was about to make a further comment when Hermione clamped her hand over the redheads mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
Snape looked at the two Gryffindors and sneered. then he turned back to the papers on his desk. Potions class proceeded in silence until five minutes before class ended. There suddenly was a loud crashing sound followed by the screams of multiple people. Neville's cauldron had exploded spilling it's contents over the classroom floor. Everyone watched in silence as Snape's eyeswent from black ice to black fire.  
  
"Mr. Longbottom! 100 points from Gryffindor for your excruciating stupidity. Plus 3 months detention with me."  
  
Neville was shakeing, desperately trying not to cry.  
  
"Ms. Granger. You will help Mr. Longbottom clean up this mess. The rest of you get lost. Oh, and before I forget. You have a 10 page essay due tomorrow."  
  
The whole class, minus Hermione and Neville left the class as quickly as possible, leaving their fumeing teacher behind.  
  
Snape had been behaving like this for the last 3 days and his demeaner was getting worse every minute. Gryffindor had lost 200 points that hour and had received 4 detentions. The Slytherins, usually exempt from Snape's wrath, had also lost 70 points. The whole of Hogwarts was trying to avoid Snape whenever possible. Even the teachers tried to stay out of the Potionsmasters way. The only people who acted as if nothing had ever happened where Remus Lupin, returned to teach Dada, and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Snape was sitting in his office correcting 2nd-year papers, a cup of tea standing to one side, utterly neglected. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. In absolutely no mood to see anyone, Snape didn't react. The knock came again.  
  
"Bloody hell! Who is it?" "It's Winky, sir. I'm so sorry..." The whining voice nearly made Snape scream in frustration. "What do you want." "A letter for you, sir." "Then bloody enter and give it to me."  
  
The door screached open, emitting Winky with a piece of parchment in her hands. The little elf ran to Snapes side and handed him the parchment. "Here, sir."  
  
"Thank you. Now get lost."  
  
Winky dissapeared as fast as she could and Snape opened the letter.  
  
"Severus. We need to talk. Come to the Manor tomorrow at 1:30. L.M."  
  
Snape scowled and chucked the letter into the burning fire. Running a tired hand through his hair the Potionsmaster stood up and went to his bedroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blaise Zabini sighed. Hogwarts was no fun without Draco. The blond had always brought life into the Slytherin dungeons, playing pranks on the Gryffindors and making obscene jokes. Now Slytherin was boring. Blasie had do his homework alone. He had no fun during Quidditchpractice anymore. No one to talk to.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please read and review. merci. 


	7. Draco's fear

DISCLAIMER: all belongs to J.K. Rowling, except dan and ailis.  
  
This will be **SLASH**  
Chapter 7  
  
Dan yawned loudly and stretched, nearly knocking his glass of water from the bedside table.  
  
"Morning Dan." "Hey. Sleep well?"  
  
The german boy knew that his question was somewhat superflous as Draco never seemed to sleep well, but he still continued to ask every morning.  
  
"Fine. And you?" "Okay. Although I worked much too late last night. I had to finish that blasted Potionsessay." "Mmh."  
  
Dan got out of bed and slunk over to the bathroom. After he had showered and dressed the two friends decended into the common room. They ate and Daniel observed his friend. The blond was pale and his skin was developing an unhealthy shimmer. His eyes were dull and he ate with robotic motions. They had to talk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Potions was a fairly relaxed hour for Draco as he already knew all the things that they were studying. Momentarily he was stirring the contents of his cauldron, quietly talking to Ailis, a girl from England.  
  
"Do you miss England at all?" Ailis was curious. This was the first time that she was actually able to talk to Draco about something personal.  
  
"Well, of course. I spent my whole life there. I miss the rain and the mist. And of course my friends." "Yeah. I know what you mean. Rain in England is something compleately different to rain anywhere else." "That's true. Here it's just cold and miserable, but over there it brings comfort and warmth with it. I can't really explain it all that good." Draco smiled.  
  
"You don't have to. I understand. Are you going home for Christmas break?" "I don't think so. My father wants me stay here and do some intensive studying." "Ah, that's really evil. Poor you. I'm going over there and visiting my family for a week. Do you want me to bring anything back?"  
  
Draco thought for a while. "Would you be going to Hogsmeade by any chance?" "Probably. My aunt lives there." "Could you bring me some of the special sugar quills that they have there?" "Sure. Anything else?" "Nah. That would be all. Thanks loads."  
  
They smiled at each other and continued boiling their Potion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco quickly dove and threw the Quaffle through the hoops. There was a happy cheer as he flew back to his fellow chasers.  
  
"Good work Drake.You only missed two shots out of 15. I really can't understand why you were a Seeker at your old school, but oh well." Their teamcaptain, a tall, darkhaired "Midnight" 7th -year by the name of Oliver Schulz, was pleased with his team this year. Everyone was topnotch, giving their best. The addition of Draco had been the "cherry on top".  
  
Now everyone was hungry and tired from practicing Quidditch nonstop for three hours. Everyone was exited due to the fact that tomorrow they were having their first Quidditchmatch of the season. The team was looking foreward to this game, but Draco was anxious.  
  
What if would screw up? What if he fell off his broom? He hadn't slept the last few nights and his concentration level wasn't very high. What would happen if he messed this first game up? Would he be thrown out of the team? Draco had necer experienced these kinds of misgivings before. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.  
  
Back in his dorms Draco started to write a letter to Blaise.  
  
"Dear Blaise. Thank you oh so much for your last letter. It came exactly in the right moment, making me happy again. So how's Hogwarts? Any news there? How's Severus? I hope he's alright. How are you? I heard from Pansy that you weren't in a good mood lately. You need to smile, so do it. How is studying going? I have my first Quidditchmatch tomorrow. I'm seriously freaked out about it. I hope I don't screw up. Well see you later tonight. He's planning a meeting for today. Smile, Dray."  
  
Signing his letter the blond grabbed for the sealing wax on his desk. Lighting the candle he dripped the silver wax onto the the parchment. Pressing the Malfoy emblem into the wax he walked over to his owl. Releasing her from the cage he tied the letter to her leg and let her fly into the dark night sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
please read and review... merci. 


	8. Snape's suggestion

Diclaimer: all belongs to J.K.Rowling... will be **SLASH** eventually.  
Chapter 8  
  
Blaise yawned loudly, earning him evil stares from Pansy and Vincent. The two were playing wizards chess in the Great Hall while Blaise was correcting their Potions homework.  
  
A large owl swooped down from the enchanted ceiling, dropping a letter onto Blaise's head. The darkhaired Slytherin frowned and opened the roll of parchment. Recognizing Draco's handwriting he started to read eagerly. His face lit up in a stupid smile when he read Draco's lines about his smileing issues. After he had finished with the letter Blaise stretched and stood. "Your homework is basically good. I'm going to the library." Without waiting for an answer the Slytherin left his peers.  
  
Entering the library Blaise strode over to his favorite table in a quiet corner by the window overlooking the Hogwarts grounds. Taking an almost new book out of his bag, he started to read.  
  
" 'I can tell you exactly what the problem is.' Trip said from several feet above and to the right of Reed. 'An excess of energy.' 'Which is why we need to modify these circuits, not reroute them,' Reed implied. He had one knee down on the deck, the front panel..."  
  
There was a sudden commotion right next to him and Blaise looked up, irritated. He was just in time to see a stack of books fly in his direction. Ducking under them he heard a loud smack as the books met the wall.  
  
"What in bloody hell...!?"  
  
Looking around Blaise soon found the people responsible for disturbing him from his book. Seamus Finnegan and Ron Weasley were lying on the floor, rolling around laughing heartily while Hermione was standing next to them utterly perplexed.  
  
After some time had elapsed Seamus straightened and sat up tears of merriment running down his cheeks.  
  
"Geez Hermione. You should have seen your face. ..."  
  
This was apparently so hilariously funny that Ron, who had just sat up himelf, fell to the floor again, peals of laughter escaping his lips.  
  
"... well, what did you do?" Hermione asked carefully. "Ron put a hex on your books." Seamus started laughing again. "Yeah, *giggle* it makes them flee from you."  
  
There was silence but then Seamus and Ron giggled and laughed on. Hermione simply stood there stareing at the two boys blankly.  
  
"How extremely funny." The Gryffindor girl was clearly angry. "Yes. Brilliant idea. The fact that someone, namely me, was nearly killed by her books is probably even funnier, right?" Blaise had stood up and was now standing next to Hermione.  
  
"Actually, yes." Semus giggled.  
  
"You are pathetic." Hermione nodded in agreement to Blaise's statement. "Get the hex off my books or I'll get a teacher. I need to study."  
  
"Oh, all right." Ron pointed his wand at Hermione's books and reversed the spell. Hermione went and picked them up, leaving the three boys alone.  
  
Blaise sneered at them and then went to gather up his stuff. Leaving the library he looked at the time. It was 8:30.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was past 10:30 when Blaise suddenly felt pain shoot through his arm. One dorm over Pansy clenched her teeth together. A floor beneath them Snape scowled. Half a continent away Draco sighed and heard Dan supress a faint 'ouch'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape apparated in Riddle Manor. He quickly went over to the grand oak doors and slipped inside. He was as usual the second person to arrive. Draco was already there standing beside Voldemort, waiting for his orders. Snape went up to the dark lord and bent over to kiss the hem of his bloodred robes.  
  
"Master." "Severus."  
  
The Potions master straightened and went to stand next to Draco. The room began to fill, Death Eaters from all over the world meeting there to discuss the further plans of wipeing out Muggles and other unapprecitated people.  
  
As Voldemort stood everyone quieted down. "Tonight I will explain my new plan to you. First of all we will procede in spreading panic in the wizarding world. Lucius, who can not be here tonight, is instilling the Ministry with fear, while Severus is promoting it at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Secondly, I am planing an attack on the Ministry and Diagon Alley."  
  
Loud murmurs could be heard throughout the spaceous hall.  
  
"Silence." There was abrupt quiet. "Thirdly, we will meet in two days to plan this further. You may leave."  
  
The crown started to disperse. Draco looked over the people wareily. He was tired and wanted nothing more as return to his bed in Durmstrang. "Draco, you may leave. Sleep well." The blond forced a smile and shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"Dray." The blond stopped as he heard Severus' voice. "How are you?" "Fine. A bit tired but alright. What are you doing for Christmas?" "Nothing. Do you want to come to Hogwarts over the vacation?" Draco smiled broadly. "Always." "Good. We can make up the dates by owl..."  
  
"Drake!" "Blaise!" The two boys embraced. "How's life? I'm coming to Hogwarts over break." "Great. Everything's fine. I have to tell you some stuff... night Professor." Blaise was dragging Draco over to a fireplace where they could talk in peace. "Night Sev." "Good night boys." Snape smiled as the two best friends started talking secretly.  
  
Death Eater meetings were useful after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. Uhm, can anyone, besides lys (lol), guess which book blaise was reading in the library????  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lys: go and **** yourself... only joking. Love ya still. Danke für das constructive criticism. The "peacig" is getting worse!!!! Yay!  
  
Anya: thanks.  
  
Amber: working on that.  
  
Beautifulelf: soon. They will meet soon....  
  
Applejuicemaster: i agree... :-)  
  
Louise: smilez. Tryin to make em longer... 


	9. The world of Quidditch

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. this will be **SLASH**  
  
uhm, i just noticed that the teamcaptains name is oliver. that was really clever. well, who cares. *sighes*  
  
love all of you that reviewed. You are heroes!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
Sheets of icecold rain were being blown around Durmstrang castle, battering against the windows and walls. Draco sighed and turned away from the window.  
  
"How are we supposed to play in this weather?"  
  
"It's easy. Once you get used to it that is." Dan smiled at his blond haired friend.  
  
"Right."  
  
Both boys had already changed into their Quidditch clothes, beige pants and darkred pullovers and robes. Draco went to the door.  
  
"Let's go. Better early than late."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oliver looked out over the Quidditch pitch and scowled. It was raining hard, as usual. Still looking put off the Midnight student turned to his team.  
  
"I know that we are, once again, playing in crappy weather. We will make the best out of this. We will win this match!"  
  
The team cheered halfheartedly.  
  
As they strode out of their lockerrooms they were greeted by loud encouraging yells and icy rain. Draco shivered. The two teams met on the Quidditchpitch. Both looked miscontented with the weather and the circumstances but determined to win the first match of the season.  
  
"Team captians shake hands."  
  
Oliver went foreward and took Janine Müller's hand.  
  
The wistle blew and the match was underway. Draco lunged for the Quaffle and grabbed it securely under his arm. Streaking towards the opposite goalposts he didn't see the bludger comeing his way and was hit squarely in the back. The blond dropped the ball and dove downwards to retrieve it.  
  
The Quaffle was snatched away right before his eyes. Draco cursed. Quickly gaining in hight he flew after his opponent. Efficiently dodging the next bludger Draco came closer to the other player. But the former Slytherin wasn't fast enough.  
  
There was a loud cheer as the "Stars" made the first goal.  
  
The game went on like this for some time, Midnight and Stars scoreing often, until the Snitch was seen. The first person to acknowledge the small golden ball was, surprisingly, Draco. Shortly after him, the Star's Seeker zoomed after the Snitch. Draco cursed and evaded a bludger. Then he teamed up with Dan and the two managed to make three consecutive goals.  
  
The Snitch had dissapeared again and the Seekers were flying around aimlessly.  
  
The rain had turned into snow and an icecold wind was blowing. Draco shivered. He hated the cold. His thoughts started to drift back to Hogwarts. He had rarley been cold there. Hogwarts was always warm. The Chaser sighed and ducked just in time, letting the bludger fly over his head without touching him.  
  
The midnight team was leading with 50 points when the Snitch was suddenly re-sighted. Both seekers went into a spectacular dive and almost collided with the ground. Draco grabbed the Quaffle and flew towards the goal. He passed it to Oliver who threw it through the hoop. There was a loud cheer as Oliver high-fived Draco.  
  
The Midnight Seeker was flying in Draco's direction, clearly following the Snitch. Draco, seeing that their Seeker wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, pulled up and flew out of the way, colliding with a random bludger. Draco yelped in pain as the hard ball met his shoulderblade.  
  
There was a sudden very loud yell that rose from the stands. The midnight Seeker had cought the Snitch. The game was over.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Midight-Rose team had celebrated until two teachers ordered them to bed. Dan was already lying on his fourposter bed, drifting to sleep. Draco was sitting at his desk, writting a letter to Severus.  
  
Soon he was finished and went to get undressed. As he pulled his shirt over his shoulder he winced. Glancing into the mirror Draco saw an angry colored bruise covering his right shoulder. Shrugging, Draco pulled on his pj's and slipped into bed, cringing at the pain in his shoulder.  
  
The blond drifted into a haunted sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci.  
  
This chapter is pretty pathetic. i do realise that nothing happens... 


	10. Melodramatic Blaise

disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns all. I only borrow... will be **SLASH**  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The clock had just struck 11 when Blaise started on his Arithmancy homework. The darkhaired boy sighed dramatically, earning him odd stares from Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothin'. Just you sighin' all the time."  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes at Crabbe and poked his quill into the bottle of darkblue ink. He quickly scribbled down the date and titel of his essay and then set to work on the real thing. After an hour Blaise threw the quill at the wall, utterly frustrated. He hated writing essays. Before Draco had left the blond boy had always written Blaise's Arithmancy essays. In exchange Blaise had done Draco's Divination papers. Now, with Draco gone, Blaise noticed that he was compleatly lost.  
  
The Slytherin sighed melodramatical. This earned him a pillow crashing into his head. Blaise cursed loudly and threw the pillow back at Crabbe. The somewhat stupid boy turned away to slowly and got the pillow right in his face. This brought Blaise some satisfaction and he grinned.  
  
An hour later Blaise was ready to go to sleep over his work. Deciding that he was not going to finish the essay tonight, he shuffeled to the bathroom. While brushing his teeth Blaise discovered that he was insanely hungry. Sighing, he left the bathroom, stepped through his dorm and the commenroom, and into the chilly hallway. Quickly walking towards the kitchens he rounded a corner and nearly yelled in surprise and shock. Remus Lupin was standing infront of the entrance to the kitchens talking to a house-elf.  
  
The werewolf had heard Blaise trampling down the corridor and turned towards him.  
  
"Mr. Zabini. Up so late?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I was... hungry, sir..."  
  
"So was I. Don't stand there like you are glued to the floor."  
  
Blaise smiled uncertainly and edged closer to the kitchen and his professor.  
  
The house-elf opened the entrance and Blaise followed Lupin into the kitchens. It was warm inside and the smell of tea wafted towards the starved Slytherin.  
  
"Excuse me sir... what do you want to eat..." A squeaky voice originating somewhere around Blaise's knee asked.  
  
"Uhm. A cup of tea and some toast?"  
  
"Sure, sir. Will be right there sir."  
  
"Thanks." Blaise pulled up a chair and sat down still eyeing Remus in a strange way.  
  
"What, Mr. Zabini?"  
  
"It's just... aren't you supposed to take off housepoints or something for me being out of bed?"  
  
"Theoretically, I should. But you're not doing anything bad. Only eating." The man smiled, amber eyes sparkling mischiviously. Blaise couldn't help smiling back.  
  
"So, Mr. Zabini. Why were you up so late?"  
  
"I have to hand an Arithmancy essay in tomorrow and I was writing that, till about 15 minutes ago. Then I discovered that I was starving to death."  
  
"Yes, yes. I was helping Prof. Snape with the compleation of a potion and we missed dinner. After that I corrected some papers. By the way, your essay on werewolves was very good. I showed Severus the part where you explained the wolfsbane potion and he was thouroughly impressed."  
  
"Thanks. I didn't really know if the essay was so great. I mean with you being a werewolf... i don't know..."  
  
"That's perfectly alright. You did a good job researching."  
  
"Thank you. A friend of mine helped me with the research. He goes to Durmstrang and they have a far bigger variety of banned meaning restricted books there. It was really helpful."  
  
"And your friend might be Mr. Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Blaise noted his professors sceptical glance and hurriedly spoke up. "He's a good kid. My best friend as a matter of fact."  
  
"I didn't say that he was evil, did I?"  
  
"No, not openly. But your facial expression showed that you don't particularily care for Malfoys."  
  
"That is true. I can not stand Lucius or Narcissia. I don't like Draco very much; but then, I only taught him for a year."  
  
They sat there in silence, eating and drinking slowly. Blaise could feel himself growing tired. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Well, Professor Lupin. I'll be going to bed now. Night."  
  
"Good night. I enjoyed talking to you."  
  
Blaise smiled and left the kitchens.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus rolled over in bad and sat up. Sleepily, he got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. After he had showered he looked into the mirror. Appaled at what he saw Remus sighed loudly. His face was thin and dark smugdes were present under his eyes.  
  
The resault of a shortly passed transformation and not enough sleep. "Ugh." He slipped into a sweater and some pants and then pulled on his robes.  
  
Yawning he left his rooms and made for the Great Hall. There he sat down next to Severus.  
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?"  
  
"No."  
  
Severus wasn't a morning person. Once one thought about it, Sverus wasn't an evening person either. Nor a daytime or night time person. Remus pondered this for some time and then concentrated on his breakfast. Snape was sipping a cup of Earl Gray tea and trying to avoid talking to anyone. Of cousre Remus had to daunt his plans and start mumbling something brainless about good mornings... as if there was something like a "good" morning.  
  
"Oh. Severus. Did the potion work?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's good. Why didn't you sleep well?"  
  
"I just do not sleep well, period."  
  
"You mean like never?"  
  
"Yes. I mean never."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Snape stood up and exited the Great Hall, leaving Remus puzzeled about why indeed did he care? Was he naturaly a nice person? He was ripped from his musings by a loud bang from the Gryffindor table. The bang was followed by loud yelling that sounded a lot like Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Fred Weasley was sitting, utterly quiet while the howler ranted on.  
  
Remus couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.  
  
*~*~*~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~ö~*~*~*  
  
read and review... PLEASE. merci.  
  
Oh. And i have a question: do you people want draco to end up with harry right away or can draco have a little something with sirius black first???????? What do you say? 


	11. Voldemorts pleasure

Disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.Rowling. will be **SLASH**  
Chapter 10  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We attack at sundown."  
  
"Is everything ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The last rays of glowing sunlight dissapeared under the horizon, casting the world into a deep, desperate night. Draco apparated to Riddle Manor and quickly passed through the Entrance Hall into his masters leir.  
  
"My Lord."  
  
"Sweet dragon. How are you fareing?"  
  
"Fine my Lord." Draco bowed before his lord and kissed the hem of the dark robes.  
  
Voldemort patted Draco's head affectionatly.  
  
"You know that you don't have to bow to me. You're a good boy. Stand."  
  
Draco straightened and stood before his master gazing at the floor. Suddenly he felt a clamy hand raise his chin.  
  
"My beautiful dragon; don't look away. Or, am I that hidious?"  
  
"No my Lord."  
  
"Good." The Dark Lord ran a finger along Draco's jawline. The blond clenched his eyes shut, trying to ignore the disgust that was rising inside of him.  
  
"You may leave. Severus is waiting for oyu outside."  
  
"Thank you, master."  
  
Draco left the room as fast as possible, fleeing from the living horror within.  
  
"Draco." Two hands grabbed the running boy and held him still.  
  
"Severus!" The blond sounded out of breath and slightly panicked.  
  
"What's wrong, boy?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
There was silence only broken by Draco's haggared breathing.  
  
"Drake. What happened?" Severus tilted the small boys head up so that he could see him in the dim candlelight. Tearstains were visable on the pale cheeks and panic danced in Draco's iceblue eyes.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"If you insist. Come along now. Let's go somewhere more comfortable. Are you still planning on comeing to Hogwarts over break?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was lying in his bed at Hogwarts listening to Ron rambling on about the upcoming Transfiguration exam.  
  
"We have too study such a bloody lot. It's insualting.!"  
  
"How so?" A sleepy Seamus mumbled from underneath his covers.  
  
"... it just is, okay?"  
  
Harry grinned at Ron's exasperated reply. The smile was wiped off his face instantaniously as pain flooded through his head coming to a burning peak in his scar. Letting out an awful yell, Harry fell off his bed onto the floor. There he curled into a tight ball, pressing his hands to his forehead.  
  
"Harry?!?"  
  
"Shit... I think it's his scar! Someone get Dumbledore!"  
  
"Harry! Can you hear us?"  
  
"Harry! ... bloody hell!"  
  
As soon as it had started the pain ceased. It left Harry on the floor with a sense of fear that he had never felt before.  
  
"What is going on here?" Professors McGonnagal, Lupin and Dumbledore were standing in the doorway of the boys dorm.  
  
"I had a premonition sir. Voldemort is going to attack."  
  
The old wizard crouched down next to Harry and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do you know where?"  
  
"The Ministry and Diagon Alley."  
  
"Minerva, alert the Aurors."  
  
The witch strode out of the room in a buissiness like manor.  
  
"Come now Harry. Take a piece of chocolate." Remus smiled at the Gryffindor and pressed a chocolate frog into his hand. Harry took the proffered sweet and ate it, silently wondering where Remus stored his seemingly endless chocolate supply.  
  
"Well, you should better go to bed again. I know you wont sleep, but still, try." Dumbledore smiled at the 5th-years and left them to it.  
  
They started talking, asking Harry everything when there was a loud band outside the school. Seamus and Dean rushed to the window and turned back to the others ash-faced.  
  
"Seems as if you forgot one location Harry."  
  
Outside the castle shadowy figures in masks gathered to attack the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. The question is still out in the open: draco and sirius or not????  
  
Love yall who reviewed... Cheers cherry 


	12. The attack

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K.Rowling, although i wish Draco were mine... *sigh* This will be **SLASH** so don't like, don't read...  
Chapter 11  
Blaise was quietly observing the castle he called home. The nightair was chilly and the fact that he was about to attack some of his good friends didn't exactly help the feeling of unease that was creeping up inside of him. At least he was in good company. Draco was standing behind him while Snape was right of them, carefully watching Hogwarts for any signs of activity.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Far off in another part of England Dan shivered. He was standing inside of the Leaky Cauldron pointing his wand at a mudblood witch. Lucius Malfoy was right there next to him, bellowing out orders. Little groups of masked figures scurried around, securing the pub.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco looked over at Severus when something exploded behind him. It had started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron had pulled on some pants and had run into the commonroom, alerting the rest of their house. Now they had joined up with Hermione and George. The four had slipped out of the Gryffindortower and were making their way down towards the Great Hall.  
  
All prefects and the various head girls and boys had been roused to help the various teachers defending the catle from the intruders.  
  
As Harry and Ron slipped around a corner they discovered that their friends were no longer behind them.  
  
"Bloody hell."  
  
Harry quickly pushed open a door and the two friends were out in the open, behind the group of Deatheaters. Suddenly one of them turned and looked right at them. Ron shifted uncomfortably when the dark figure made it's way towards them.  
  
"Harry! We have to do somethig." The red-head muttered in an urgent whisper.  
  
"Just wait until he's close enough..."  
  
"I you say so."  
  
Ron was clutching his wand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
Harry raised his wand when he noticed that the approaching deatheater was none other than Snape. When he was directly next to them he pulled back his hood.  
  
"Are you two bloody crazy? Get back into the damn castle before I do something rash. Just be happy that I discovered you, and not someone else..." Harry had never heared his Potionsteacher this angry before.  
  
"Sorry... but what can we do?"  
  
"Join the others at the Entrance Hall if you must."  
  
"Okay..." Harry and Ron turned away and re-entered the castle.  
  
They made it to the front of the castle were they were joined by Hermione, Fred and Goerge.  
  
"Where in hell were you two? We were worried sick!"  
  
"Got lost, sorry."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes but hugged the two to her, thankful that they were back. Suddenly the door was blasted away and Harry fell to the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Crucio!" The mudblood fell to the floor. Lucius towered over the screaming 14-year old. "May this be an example to you. No all of you, shut up!"  
  
The pub went earily quiet.  
  
Dan swallowed when he saw the terrified expressions on the hostages faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry came to caughing. All around him people were screaming and curses were flying through the air. He was suddenly yanked into a standing position by a Deatheater.  
  
"Leave me!" He grabbed for his wand and muttered a curse that sent his captor flying. Breathing hard he sank to the floor and crawled away.  
  
Across the room, Draco was throwing curses at his old classmates.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Hermione Granger crumpled to the floor, crying out in pain. Ron who had heard her yell of pain ducked behind the small deatheater and then jumped him, knocking him into the table. Draco felt an agonizing jolt run through his back.  
  
He faught against his enemy and finally threw him off.  
  
Dan crouched on the floor, evading the curses that were being cast. The door of the Leaky cauldron had suddenly burst open, admitting 8 Aurors. Fighting had started and Dan had dived under a table.  
  
As he turned he suddenly met the eyes of a frightened young girl. She opened e mouth to scream but Dan clamped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet. Or do you want them to find us?"  
  
The girl shook her head and stared at Dan.  
  
"I wont hurt you. What's your name?"  
  
"Lizzy."  
  
"I'm Dan. Come here. It's safer back where I am." The girl crawled towards him when she was suddenly illuminated by a green light. She screamed and was no more. Dan stiffeled a desperate scream and pressed himself into a corner, sobbing silently.  
  
Harry had dissarmed two Deatheaters and was now advancing on a third, who abrubtly turned and cast the Cruciatus on him. Harry fell to the floor cringing in pain. Adolfus Goyle leaned over Harry and laughed evily. "You'll be a good prize." Harry tried to flee the hands but was too weak to move properly. Suddenly Goyle senior fell to the floor, unconsious. In his place was a slim boy clad in a ripped robe, carrying his mask in his hands.  
  
"Potter."  
  
Harry sat up warily, recognizing the voice that he hadn't heard over half a year.  
  
"Mafloy?"  
  
The blond came closer.  
  
"What do you want with me?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Harry picked himself up from the floor, ignoring the agony screaming through his veins. He gripped his wand tight, ready to attack.  
  
Draco came even closer and Harry was shocked at his appearance. Blood was running down the pale face, almost artistically aranged bruises ran across his jawbone. His lip was split, one drop of darkred blood dripped onto his unblemished chin. The boys eyes were tired and haunted. Harry didn't remember this Draco Malfoy. The boy he had known was haughty, arrogant. A compleate idiot. This boy was not his nemesis.  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"I'm sorry. Don't tell anyone that I saved you, okay?"  
  
Even his voice sounded tired and lost.  
  
"I wont. But why did you?"  
  
Draco smiled mysteriously and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could answer the room was filled with a deafening roar and blinding green light shot into every corner. Harry gasped and clenched his eyes shut. When he reopened them Draco had dissapeared along with the rest of the Dark Lord's minions, leaving only chaos.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Dan realized that the battle had stopped he came out of his hiding and watched in fascination as the ministry officals were talking to Lucius Malfoy as if he was their greatest buddy. Dan apparated to Durmstrang.  
  
There he shut his eyes and wished himself to forget.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred Weasley looked around the Great Hall. The tables were blasted apart and overturned. Many teachers and students were looking around dazedly, amazed that they had survived. Some where lying on the floor unmoving. Fred silently prayed that the were still alive. He himself had escaped with a bloody forehead and a broked finger. As he looked to the right he noted his two brothers and Hermione standing together, helping each other stand up.  
  
Harry suddenyl came up behind them and they hugged enthusiastically.  
  
Blaise was in pain. He had broken his wrist and two ribbs. He was sitting on the floor, cradeling his arm when he was suddenly helped up by his Potionsteacher.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Wrist hurts."  
  
"Go to Poppy soon."  
  
"Yes. How are you?"  
  
The tall man had a badlooking wound on his forehead and blood was running down his temple. "It's just a cut." Sanpe helped Blaise over to Mdm. Pomfrey. Then he left him and was just about to leave the Hall when he heared a familiar voice.  
  
"Sev! You're alright?"  
  
"Yes, Lupin. I am." He briefly wondered why he was so grateful to hear Remus' voice.  
  
"Great."  
  
The werewolf smiled at him. Severus smiled back and fled the room, leaving a happy Remus there alone to ponder his thoughts concerning a certain Potionsmaster.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco groaned as he returned to Durmstrang. His whole body hurt like hell and he wanted nothing more than sleep. As he walked through the deserted corridors he laughed coldly to himself. The whole fucking school was probably still out there killing Muggles and Mudbloods.  
  
As he rounded a corner he crashed into Sirius. This was the last thing that the blond remembered for two days.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Classes were cancelled the next day at Hogwarts as everyone tried to process what had happened. The Gryffindors had suffered one casulty. A first year had died. The Gryffindors had been lucky. Ravenclaw had lost three, Hufflepuff four and Slytherin seven.  
  
Three Aurors had died defending the students. The good news was that about 20 Deatheaters had been captured and were now on their way to Azkaban.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review... . merci. I hope this chapter wasn't too strange...  
  
lys: ich höre immernoch modern talking... *breaks out crying hysterically* 


	13. Harry's problem

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. this will **SLASH**  
Chapter 12  
While Draco was lying unconsious in the hospital wing at Durmstrang the world around him continued as good as possible.  
  
Hogwarts had been cleaned up and most of the students had gotten over the inital shock. Aurors were now posted around the castle at all times insuring the students security.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Great Hall reading the Daily Prophet when Hermione suddenly sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, Harry. How's life?"  
  
"S'okay. Nothing special going on. How about you?" Harry smiled at the his friend.  
  
"Doing fine. But are you sure that you are alright? You seem ... distant." Hermione was worried about her friend. Ever since the attack Harry had seemed somewhere else. His unresponsive behavior scared the Gryffindor.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired and all." Harry muttered and thought back to that night in the Great Hall when Draco had saved his life. Briefly closing his eyes Harry remebered the utter desolation in the blonds eyes.  
  
"...Harry?"  
  
"Mhm? Sorry?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. You just drift off." Hermione looked at Harry worry present in her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine really. Don't worry." Faking a smile the Gryffindor boy stood up from the table and made his way out of the Great Hall, Hermione staring after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had awoken earlier that day and was now lying in the hospital wing listening to Dan.  
  
"Nothing is really happening. Even school hasn't been cancelled. Diagon Alley is being cleaned up and seven Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban. That's basically all."  
  
"Sounds interessting..." Draco drawled.  
  
Dan looked down at his pale friend and was troubled at what he saw. Draco looked worn out although he had slept for two days straight. He had bruises on his face and white gauze covered his forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You were staring at me. Is something wrong?"  
  
"You mean other than that you are lying here half-dead? No."  
  
Draco laughed quietly. "It's nice to have someone who cares."  
  
"You're welcome?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and hit his friend playfully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. Has no plot, i know. But hey! I tried. ; ) 


	14. Draco's problem

disclaimer: all belongs to J.K. Rowling. this will **SLASH**  
Chapter 13  
  
The few weeks until christmas passed moderatly fast and Draco felt himself regaining his usual sarcastic being, after being away from the Drak Lord for over a week.  
  
He started looking healthier, losing his sickly palor. Draco's eyes retained their mischevious glimmer and the blond boy enjoyed living under the care of the Durmstrang nurse for some time. Unfortunatley this state of affairs was not going to last very long. Shortly before Draco was to leave for Christmas break, Voldemort organized a meeting. This meeting consisted of "boosting" the Death Eaters morale, which basically meant torturing Muggles and Mudbloods.  
  
"Draco, Severus. Hold her down."  
  
The two men were holding a particularily fearsome 14-year old Mugglegirl between them while various Death Eaters were taking their turn at raping or curseing her. The girl screamed in fear and pain. Draco nearly let go of the girl's arm at her shriek of terror not wanting to cause her any pain.  
  
Clenching his eyes shut the former Slytherin listened to his partners in crime take their time with the girl until she was just a bloody and broken specter of her former self.  
  
Severus released the girl and her body fell to the floor. Draco was breathing heavily, eyes still shut. Severus led the youth away from the girls body.  
  
"Draco. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"... don't know..." The blond was practically stuttering between gasping in great lungfulls of air. The Potionsmaster saw Blaise gaze over to them and motioned the darkhaired boy to join them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blaise's voice was filled with concern for his best friend.  
  
"I don't know. Perhapse it would be best if you two left now. Bring Draco back to Durmstrang. I'll tell Voldemort that he is ill." Snape saw Blaise hesitate. "Go on."  
  
"Okay. ... come Drake."  
  
Draco was clutching Blaise's arm in a futile attempt to hold himself in a standing position. Out of Riddle Manor Blaise apparated them to Durmstrang.  
  
"Where's your dorm?"  
  
"... up... that... there tower..." Blaise was starting to get really worried as he saw that Draco was now crying.  
  
"Come."  
  
After what seemed like ages Blaise got Draco into his dorm. Luckily Daniel was still at the meeting so they had the dorm to themselves. Usually Blaise would have loved to have the oppertunity to look around Draco's new dorm but now his mind was solely focussed on the crying boy in his arms.  
  
"Dray, what's wrong?"  
  
"Can't take... it... anymore... what he does is horrible..." Draco burried his head in Blaises shoulder.  
  
"But you never had a problem with it before..."  
  
"... i ... know..." Draco's voice was unclear due to the fact that he was speaking into the Slytherin's shirt.  
  
Blaise hugged the smaller boy to him and let him cry himself to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
read and review. merci. Another short chapter. Sorry *dodges evil glares* 


	15. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: all belongs to the wonderful person J.K. Rowling. although i'd really like to have draco... or snape for that matter...  
  
THIS WILL BE SLASH. SO BE WARNED! Ii have 50 reviews!!!!! Thank you people soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!  
  
Chapter 14  
Three days later Draco was hugging Daniel good-bye.  
  
"Hope you have fun at Hogwarts. And try to relax, will you?" Dan smiled at his pale friend.  
  
"Sure. Have a good vacation."  
  
Draco pulled his trunk towards the stairs and let it tumble down. Various shouts for quiet could be heard and the blond grinned. He was feeling a lot better than he had a few days ago. He had slept most of the time and had not gone to any Death Eather meetings.  
  
Trudging out into the Entrance Hall Draco was joined by Ailis. She was also going to England and the school had decided that she, Draco and Sirius Black should all portkey together.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Standing in the Entrance Hall they were soon joined by the tall animagus.  
  
"Good morning. Well, it's off to merry old England then, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Ailis muttered.  
  
"Best come this way and hurry.We have to catch a portkey to Hogsmead."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and followed Sirius down the stairs into the cold winter air. Durmstrang grounds were covered with frost and ice but compared to Hogwarts it didn't look cozy and snowy-beautiful, but harsh and cold. Draco dragged his trunk after Sirius and Ailis, hoping that they didn't have to go far. After 15 minutes of silence and whipping, icy wind Daco was chilled to the bone and bored out of his mind. Suddenly Sirius stopped.  
  
"Are we there?" Ailis asked quietly.  
  
"Yes." Sirius bent down to retrieve a plastic bag from the snow. Looking at his watch he motioned the two students to grasp the bag at adjacent corners. At exactly 18 minutes past 12 the three wizards dissapeared from the woods and reappeared in Hogsmead.  
  
Draco noticed an immedaite change in the air around him It smelled and felt right. Like home. He breathed in deeply. The former Slytherin smiled broadly and turned to Ailis to bid her nice holidays. The two friends hugged and the slim girl strode off to the Three Broomsticks where she was going to be picked up.  
  
Sirius and Draco proceeded towards Hogwarts grounds.  
  
After a short time the castle suddenly rose up from behind the snowcovered hills and Draco's eyes sparkled happily.  
  
Sirius watched the pale teen at his side and was amazed at how much emotion the boys blue eyes could express. Over the short time that he had known Draco, the teen had given him very much to think about. Foremost was the fact that no son could undo the things his father had done in the past.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Malfoy. We wouldn't want to be late for dinner, would we?"  
  
Draco supressed a happy smile and followed the former Azkaban prisoner to his "home".  
  
The Entrance Hall doors opened and Draco and Sirius strode inside. A feeling of extreme happiness overcame the blond as his eyes fell on the familiar walls, paintings and people. How had missed life in Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* i know, very short (the next chapter will definatly be longer) and sort of cheesy but i am in a cheesy mood today. i found out that two of the best people in my life got together and it just makes me REALLY happy. :-) ooookay. Uhm, like always read and review!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
